


Bath Time

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, but with feelings, douwata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Watanuki decides Doimeki needs his help bathing





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Watanuki becomes the shop keeper

  “Are you almost done drinking?” Watanuki asked Doumeki with irritation that was more habit than anything else at this point. 

   “Mmm,” Doumeki hummed. 

   “What have I told you about those one syllable responses!” Watanuki scolded. “Mokona, draw the bath, would you? We’ll be along shortly.” 

   “Ok!” Mokona scampered down the hall. They sat in silence as Doumeki finished his sake and Watanuki smoked. 

   “Bath is ready!” Mokona said, hopping onto the table to see if there was any sake left. 

    “You’ve had enough today!” Watanuki said, setting his pipe down. “Maru! Moro! Dishes please?” 

   “Wash the dishes, wash the dishes!” The girls chanted happily. Watanuki helped Doumeki to his feet. 

   “I didn’t have that much to drink,” Doumeki teased. 

   “Don’t be rude when I’m helping you!” Watanuki said. He didn’t remove his arm from around Doumeki’s waist. Doumeki let himself be propelled down the hallway.

    “Coming along tonight?” Doumeki asked. 

   “You’ve had too much to drink tonight,” Watanuki said. They both knew he hadn’t. 

   “Someone has to take care of you,” Watanuki said, pushing Doumeki’s jacket off his shoulders and draping it over the back of the chair. 

   “Am I too drunk to undress myself?” Doumeki asked, his lips brushing Watanuki’s ear as Watanuki stepped close to undo the buttons of Doumeki’s shirt. Watanuki’s fingers fumbled slightly against Doumeki’s buttons.

   “Someone has to take care of you, dumbass.” 

   “And that’s your job?” Doumeki asked, mouth still right against Watanuki’s ear. Watanuki brushed his fingers against Doumeki’s chest as he removed the shirt. Doumeki’s breath hitched slightly though he tried not to show it. Watanuki smirked as he stepped back, undoing the belt of his kimono.

    “It would be such a pain to have to train a new delivery boy if I lost you,” he said, slowly sliding the rich silk off his shoulders. 

   “Mmm.” Doumeki  purposefully turned away from Watanuki, stepping out of his pants. He allowed himself a small grin at Watanuki’s muffled intake of breath. He lowered himself into the bath, hissing slightly at the heat. 

   “Don’t leave your clothes on the floor!” Watanuki yelped. Doumeki glanced over his shoulder to see Watanuki’s ass in the air as he bent over to pick up the discarded pants. 

   “Hurry up,” he said just to hear Watanuki shriek. 

   “Some of us like to properly take care of our clothes!” Watanuki groused. “Scoot forward.” Doumeki did as instructed, feeling Watanuki slide into the tub behind him. Doumeki leaned back against Watanuki’s chest, sliding down in the tub. 

   “Are you going to take care of me?” He asked, looking up at Watanuki. Even after all these years, his boldness could still make Watanuki blush and flail. 

   “You’re getting water everywhere,” he observed. 

   “Only because you’re talking like that!” Watanuki growled. But it didn’t stop him from wetting Doumeki’s hair and working shampoo into it with long clever fingers. Doumeki let his eyes slide shut. 

   “Don’t get too comfortable,” Watanuki scolds, poking his cheek. Doumeki opens his eyes. 

    “Want me to do you?” 

   “You phrase it like that on purpose!” Doumeki just quirked an eyebrow at Watanuki. 

   “Tilt your head back,” Watanuki instructed, a hand on Doumeki’s forehead. Doumeki tilted his head back under the light pressure, letting Watanuki rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Doumeki reached for the shampoo bottle, but Watanuki kept it out of his reach. 

   “Let me take care of you,” Doumeki said. Watanuki smiled softly and traced his cheek. 

   “Don’t you do that enough already?” Doumeki closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. One hand started to slide up Watanuki’s thigh. Doumeki goes slowly, waiting to see if Watanuki will screech at him, or if he’s done playing games.

    “Cleaning up won’t do any good if you start that here,” Watanuki said, eyebrows raised. 

    “Then let’s not start it here,” Doumeki said, still drawing slow patterns on Watanuki’s thigh. Watanuki caught his hand. 

   “Bed,” he said, his voice high and tight. 

   “Oh, tired already?” Doumeki asked, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

   “I hate you,” Watanuki said in a tone that meant just the opposite. Doumeki hid a grin as he stepped out of the tub and dried off slowly before wrapping a towel around his waist. 

   “Are you coming?” He asked Watanuki who was still in the tub, unashamedly staring. He turned and walked away without waiting for an answer. He heard splashing as Watanuki scrambled out of the tub. 

   “Of course I’m coming, you bastard!” Doumeki settled on the bed, hands behind his head, one leg bent at the knee, still wearing only the towel around his waist. Watanuki stormed into the room, towel clutched haphazardly, eyes full of fire and want. Watanuki straddled Doumeki, hands framing shoulders, knees framing hips.

   “You’re infuriating, you know that?” He asked, lips almost brushing Doumeki’s.

   “But you love me,” Doumeki said. Watanuki let his forehead rest against Doumeki’s. 

   “God help me, I do.” Doumeki tilted his head just enough to press his lips to Watanuki’s. Watanuki immediately deepened the kiss, pressing his body flush against Doumeki, fingers buried in Doumeki’s hair. Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki, opening his mouth to let Watanuki’s persistent tongue in. Watanuki groaned as Doumeki squeezed his backside. He ground his hips against Doumeki’s in retaliation, growling when he realized there was still a towel between them. He lifted his hips so that Doumeki could pull the towel out. Watanuki stroked Doumeki’s half hard cock. Doumeki arched into his touch. Watanuki grinned against his mouth. Doumeki’s hands gripped hips, grinding against him. Watanuki couldn’t hold back a gasp.

   “Always so impatient,” he grumbled, pressing back against Doumeki. He groaned as Doumeki shifted, creating delicious friction. 

   “Y-you’d think we were still teenagers…” Watanuki said. Doumeki chuckled and Watanuki smacked him lightly. 

   “Is that what we’re doing tonight?” Doumeki asked, panting. 

   “You’re impossible!” Watanuki groaned, dropping his head to Doumeki’s chest. Doumeki nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses against his jawline. He fumbled under the pillow, pressing the small bottom of lube into Watanuki’s hand. 

   “That way, huh?”

   “Please,” Doumeki said. Watanuki groaned again. 

   “The things you do to me, Shizuka…” 

   “Move,” Doumeki said, nipping Watanuki’s earlobe.

   “You’re so demanding,” Watanuki said, spreading the lube over his fingers. “What if I want to tease you?” He slipped his fingers between Doumeki’s cheeks, barely pressing against his hole. Doumeki pressed down, seeking more contact. He wrapped his fingers around Watanuki’s cock, stroking him slowly. Watanuki groaned.

   “You don’t fight fair,” he said, pressing his finger into Doumeki. 

   “You don’t mind,” Doumeki said. He continued to pump Watanuki almost agonizingly slowly as his partner worked him open. 

   “I’m ready,” Doumeki grunted. He shifted his grip to Watanuki’s hips as he slowly pushed in. Watanuki closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as he gave Doumeki a chance to adjust. Fingers tangled in his hair and Doumeki pulled him down into a surprisingly sweet kiss. 

    “Let me make it up to you,” Doumeki said “for being so much trouble.” He flipped their positions. Watanuki gasped as his back hit the bed. Doumeki grinned, grinding down against Watanuki, making him moan. His hands drew patterns on Watanuki’s chest, teasing him in the way Doumeki knew he loved. Then Doumeki moved his hips, setting a slow, steady rhythm. Watanuki moaned and writhed beneath him, held in place by Doumeki’s strong thighs. 

   “Pick. Up. The. Pace,” Watanuki growled, trying to snap his hips upwards. 

   “So impatient,” Doumeki said. He reached down to toy with Watanuki’s nipples effectively distracting him. Doumeki loved seeing Watanuki come undone, focused on nothing but him, for a moment forgetting the thousand things that weighed on him. 

   “Shizuka…” Watanuki groaned, utterly wrecked. Doumeki finally picked up the pace, knowing just what would push his partner over the edge. He should, after all these years. 

   “Kimihiro…” he whispered, leaning forward for a kiss. Watanuki arched off the bed, moaning into Doumeki’s mouth as he came. Doumeki rocked a few more times, riding through Watanuki’s climax, the movement being just enough to push him over the edge as well. Doumeki caught himself on his elbows to keep from collapsing on top of Watanuki. His limbs trembled with the after effects of exertion. Watanuki ran a gentle hand through his hair before slapping Doumeki lightly on the shoulder. 

   “We need to get cleaned up. I’m going to take a shower this time,” Watanuki said. 

  “I’ll come with,” Doumeki said, rolling off him. 

   “You’ll wait your turn!” Watanuki scoped fondly. “You obviously can’t be trusted in the bath.”

   “But we won’t be in the bath,” Doumeki said innocently. “And I’m still a little shaky, what if I fall and hurt myself?” Watanuki threw up his hands.

   “You’re incorrigible! Come on, then” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m desperate for content, so I’m making my own


End file.
